Annual Fishing Trip
by CarlinJ83
Summary: Afathers and sons going fishing; their keeping tradition alive;
1. Keeping the Tradition Alive

A/N: I know I should be working the other story; but I thought up this one; it's a inspirations from the fishing trip episode I'm keeping tradition alive, but I know you'll all will like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own hey Arnold but if I did I'd be rich.

Annual Fishing Trip:

Summary: fathers and sons going fishing; their keeping tradition alive;

Keeping the Tradition Alive:

Arnold was on the phone with Gerald and in the room packing he and the boys were going fishing with the guys; it was their annual fishing that they plan every year; that Gerald his son Devon, Harold his 4 boys Jeremy, Austin, Karl and Travis, Eugene and his twin boys Colin and Ethan and Sid and his son Michael.

Helga was helping him pack and prepare for the trip by packing socks she was concerned about Heath he's only a year old and is much like his father, where Aidan 3 takes after her, their children could not be more opposite Chantal 4 is like the mother hen where Eloise is going through the terrible twos, lets put it this way once she's an angel and the next she's waving her fist in your face.

Coming up behind and wrapping his arms around her waist and biting he neck turning around and putting her arms around his neck smiling, they started kissing, laying on the bed when all of a sudden the door to their room burst open, causing them break up their little make out session.

Chantal came running in and started jumping on the bed followed by Aidan and Eloise who seemed like they were about to kill each other and Heath trying to get up on the bed, Arnold smiled and swooped him up and grabbing Chantal by her legs, to where Helga had to break up the dual because Aidan had slapped Eloise across the face for biting him.

Arnold saw it and went over taking Aidan and telling him "you do not hit your sister and Eloise we do not bite young lady"

You could tell they had their hands full with four little ones, the doorbell rang that was Gerald and Devon, Eugene and his sons Colin and Ethan they were riding up to Detroit to meet up with Harold and his boys they were going to Toledo, and they were meeting up with Sid and Michael.

So Arnold grabbed the bags while Helga ran downstairs to let them in opening the door and greetings and pecks on the cheeks; Chantal running down the stairs yelling "uncle Gerald!"

"Hey there buttercup" he smiled

Arnold went to put the bags in the car; they were taking Helga's Jeep Commander while Helga was stuck driving the Lincoln MKZ for the weekend, where Gerald and Devon were unloading from his Lexus LX; so they strapped Aidan and Heath in their car seats loaded the car Arnold kissed Helga and then they were off.

A/N: well I hope you all like it.


	2. Fathers and Sons

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, id thought this story would be exciting for you all read, and show little interaction with Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Eugene and Sid along with they're sons and how they um show them the fun they had when they were young so yeah, well im going to stop ranting.

Enjoy the chapter

Xoxoxoxoxo

Fathers and Sons

They arrived at the lodge Arnold drove up to the entrance to unload the car, getting out of the car and stretching after being in the car all that time, Arnold looked around at the scenery he smiled.

"We're finally here," Gerald, said coming up next to him as he put his arm around Arnold and admiring the view, as he and Arnold did their thumb wiggle They just knew that they're sons were going to have a good time, just like they did when they were younger

They met up with Harold and Sid along with their sons in the lobby, after taking their luggage's to their suites.

Arnold, Gerald Harold, Sid and Eugene had gone out to the pool to sit in the hot tubs, Devon he could go swimming with Jeremy, Austin, Karl, Travis, Randy, Curtis and Gregory Harold's sons who he's best friends with Travis and Michael Sid's son, Cole and Ethan.

Aidan had been acting up kicking and biting abusing poor Gerald and called Arnold a stupid football head "that is defiantly not your child Arnold" Gerald said to where they ended up switching kids although Heath was getting a little cranky so Arnold took them both up to the room, and told Harold, Sid and Eugene that they would meet up with them later.

So after putting both boys down for their naps cause they were both tired and cranky from the car ride, Arnold had called Helga just to inform her that they got there okay, and that the boys are doing fine he just put them down for they're naps.

They talked on the phone for quite some time Helga had put him on speaker phone so he could talk to the girls, they were fine Phoebe, Vanessa, Greta, Elisha and Keira along with Rhonda and her girls had come up they were having a sleep over, and they were going to roast marshmallows

So everything one was fine.

A/N: what do you all think so far?


End file.
